The Melancholy of Lucy Heartfillia
by Sabrina-nee
Summary: Three tragic love affair starring Lucy Heartfillia.Lucy-Natsu, Lucy-Gray and Lucy-Loke. Previous title 'Her Melancholic Smile'
1. Platonica Amicizia

**Melancholy of Lucy Heartfillia**

(◕‿◕ ✿)

**Summary:** Three melancholic stories starring Lucy Heartfillia, Natsu Dragoneel, Gray Fullbuster and Loke

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail™ & Mashima Hiro®

(◕‿◕ ✿)

**-Platonic Friendship-**

"So how was the mission?" I asked Natsu, the very same question I always asks him whenever they came back from their jobs. As usual he answered it with his goofy smile, I watch him tell me his story complete with exaggerated narration of his attacks with over-flowing compliment about his 'awesome' power, even with his exaggerated way of describing his job I always notice that I'll end up laughing out hard along with his comical antics afterwards. We really do enjoy each other's company; even the whole guild members notice the closeness between us and were silently waiting for some few 'developments'. Though I'm a bit embarrassed to say, I too somehow expect that our relationship will be far more than friendships. I get a little carried away and let myself helplessly and madly in love with him. I set myself at ease because I thought he'll reciprocate what I feel about him. A horrible decision though. It's too naive of me to think that there is 'something' going between us. Stupid Natsu. Stupid love. Most especially stupid me.

I felt my whole world crumbled into small pieces the day he told me the truth. It was three months after the Edolas Incident. I was resting on the bar stool with book on my hand when Natsu suddenly approached me. Told me he wanted to tell me something so I am to meet him in the South Gate of Magnolia Town under the Sakura Tree. I feel that he's excited about something. So I came and saw him standing under the pink tree. After his words started to sink in on my mind, my body felt numb and that the time suddenly stops from ticking. As if I forgot to breathe. He had his goofy smile at me waiting for any reaction from me.

"I'm going steady with Lisanna," his voice echoed inside my head. Painfully sinking in word by word.

I wanted to cry. Hell, I wanted to scream out so loud, so frigging loud that I'll lose my voice in process. But I still choose to give him my biggest and not to mention fake smile. I congratulate him. Even gave him some advice about 'girls', perfect date and so on. Though inside of me I was hurting I have to support him. He's my friend after all. My friend. Just friend.

I walk back to my apartment looking like a zombie. Those three tortuous hours of giving him advice, I kept my fake smile plastered on my pale face. I keep myself from crying. I wanted to show him my full support with his relationship with her because... Because she's also my friend. They're both my friend. Suck being friendly. I thought to myself sarcastically.

I close my door behind me. Kick off my sandals but never had the energy to walk inside my dark room. I lean my back against the leaf of my door. After that remorseful three hours when he confessed his relationship with Lisanna, I realized that it'll be impossible to move forward. I slide my body against the door at the same time finally my tears cascade down my cheeks.

The whole night, I just crouched down the floor crying painfully. I was so attached to the fact that I love him and that I can never love someone again like that. Me and stupidity, really now.

The next day I decided it'll be too painful to go and see the 'happy' couple and so I summon Virgo, my Celestial Spirit, to do me a favor and gave Mira-san a message. My ever faithful Spirit merely nodded at me but curiosity and worries are evident in her eyes.

Days had passed. Crying is part of my daily living just like breathing. I remain friends with Natsu and Lisanna. We go in missions but never without Lisanna. She had been permanent part of 'Team Natsu' though I hide my broken heart I still choose to stay away from them from time to time. A little consolation to my broken heart.

(◕‿◕ ✿) owari

**A/N: **Yeah! This my one shot collection of Lucy-Various but a Tragic one… don't get me wrong, I like Lucy but since my personality has 'Sadist' part I want to make Lucy cry and cry and cry and more cry (laugh evilly) muwahahahaha! (shrugs) oh well I just thought about this concept while reading my High School Alma Mater's Daily Bulletin. (Lucy sweat drop and tries to run away) (grabs Lucy's arm) So one to the next tragic-love story!

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'The Will of the Wind' & 'Spring OneShot' fan fiction as well-_


	2. Amore non Corrisposto

**Melancholy of Lucy Heartfillia**

(◕‿◕ ✿)

**Summary:** Three melancholic stories starring Lucy Heartfillia, Natsu Dragoneel, Gray Fullbuster and Loke

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail™ & Mashima Hiro®

(◕‿◕ ✿)

**-Unrequited Love-**

I stared at my full-body mirror inside my shower room. A sad-looking blonde mage stare back at me. Those hateful tears continue to roll down her rosy cheeks. I tried to wipe off the tears so I raise my hand at the mirror trying to erase the tears from her cheeks but to no avail I just failed. To console her broken heart I wanted to give her my warm smile. Who am I kidding right?

_You know that you're special to me right?_ I heard him said that to me last night while I was seating on the bar stool. He quietly approach me while I was busy talking to Mira about our recent jobs. I nearly sputter the orange juice the beautiful barmaid handed to me when I heard him say that. Mira gasps quietly then she gave me a teasingly look. I shook my head at Mira dismissing her teasing glance. Ever so thoughtful she walks toward the other side of the bar giving us some 'private' moment.

I look at him giving 'I'm-not-buying-what-you-have-said' look at him but deep inside my heart is doing a somersault because of happiness. But he frowns at me and insist that I was a special girl to him. I merely nodded at him but he was comically unconvinced that I'm not taking him seriously. He 'hmp'-ed at me but still remains sitting beside me. I waited for his next words but then I silently wished that he should have never said anything after that.

"I'm courting Juvia, Lucy, I have a feeling that she's going to say 'yes' to me tonight," Gray said with a full excitement in his voice.

I nearly drop the glass of juice on my hand. Snap my head at him and frowns. He then tells me that he and Juvia's going out, like a date, for almost half a year now. His voice actually didn't reach me and when his words of 'going out with Juvia' and 'she's finally going to say yes' sink in my blonde head. Between the numb feelings I felt this fluttering pain in my heart. Slowly I return my gaze from his sparkling face down to my quivering hands. My fringes cover my pained eyes. I was trying my best not to cry in front of him. Trying my best to listen to his every words but still my mind is in chaos.

I congratulate him when I felt Juvia approach us, he wrap his arms around Juvia's waist while the water girl peck a light and bashful kiss on Gray's lips. I teased them, obviously a fake one, telling them that they look cute together and all, then my eyes accidentally saw the sadness in Mira's gentle eyes. She flash a mix pity and understanding smile at me. Then it hit me. Everything back fire at me. I feel suffocated. I needed to get out from this hell. I hastily stand up startling the new couple, I apologize and lied that when I saw them kissing I finally know how to end my novel, I excuse myself and run like hell away from them.

I throw myself on my bed soaking my bed sheet and pillow with my over whelming tears. I curse inwardly. I clenched my pillow harder, burying my tear-stricken face on my fluffy pillow.

After the long and lonely night of crying Lucy decided to still be friends with Juvia and Gray. Of course the feelings I have for him, I kept it inside the where no one can find. No one. It was my fault to fall over him. It was my stupid heart to love him anyway.

(◕‿◕ ✿) owari

**A/N: **Ha-ha-ha! I love making Lucy cry… really now, don't you think her crying face is amusing? (lol) anyways (patted Lucy's shoulder) you're a great actress. (snicker) (Lucy groans in one corner).

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'The Will of the Wind' & 'Spring OneShot' fan fiction as well-_


	3. Proibito Amore

**Melancholy of Lucy Heartfillia**

(◕‿◕ ✿)

**Summary:** Three melancholic stories starring Lucy Heartfillia, Natsu Dragoneel, Gray Fullbuster and Loke

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail™ & Mashima Hiro®

(◕‿◕ ✿)

**-Forbidden Love-**

"I love you, Loke but relationship between Spirits and its owner is highly forbidden in Celestial worlds. Good bye," that what I told him the three years ago, exactly on the day of Christmas Eve.

The chilly wind of December gently blew against my delicate body; the wind is blowing off some strands of my golden hair. Feeling a bit cold, Lucy consoles herself by wrapping her arms protectively in front of her, rubbing her hands on her arms in hopes to provide herself of warm against the cold wind.

She stand under the Sakura tree she use to hang out with her Lion Spirit, Loke, they use to stay under the shade of the tree, Lucy, inside his warm arms not caring about the world around them. He use to softly whisper on her ear some reassuring words, he use to stroke her pinkish cheek with his soft finger tips, he use to buried his nose on her lavender-smelling golden hair and what hurts the most is he use to tell her with gentle voice that he loves her and nothing's ever gonna change.

But everything change when the Spirit King talks to Loke about their 'relationship' and its consequences. Spirits are forever while she, Lucy Heartfillia, a mere human being can only last of 70 or something years. Loke is immortal while Lucy is mortal, a life that can be taken away by one false move. Loke is forever while Lucy is just temporary.

Lucy knows that but she still allows herself to fall in love with her strongest Spirit. Loke knew the rule but still he keep closing in and eventually letting himself to care and love his 'master', the holder of his golden key.

The Spirit King warns Loke that if he will not end what is going between them he will be force to erase Loke's existence in Spirit World. Loke was willing to fight but Lucy was afraid to lose him so she ended their so called relationship, giving him a cold shoulder every time Loke tries to console her. Eventually, sick about Lucy's treatment Loke loses his grip from Lucy, even though Lucy wishes Loke not to let go.

Days, weeks, months and eventually three years had pass since their relationship falls apart. He continues to be her Spirit always willing to fight along-side of her, loyally protecting her just like what he promise the day he handed to her his golden key but the moment the fight is over he'll disappear without letting her to thank him. Leaving the blonde Celestial Mage biting her lower lip.

Lucy discreetly uses Virgo to know any news about what is happening to Loke. Virgo said he was devastated at first but then he found comfort in Aries' arms. The two become close friends according to Virgo, friends that become special someone that finally become love one. She felt pain but forces herself to smile at Virgo and thank her for the information.

Sulking under the tree, Lucy tried not to remember the past but the memories itself wants to torture her poor broken heart. She tried to seek for comfort under the chilly nights of December. Lucy brushes off the tears freely falling down from her chocolate brown eyes. Admitting that he's gone is the hardest part of being heartbroken. Lucy crouches down the grassy filled under the tree and let the emotions filled her cold body.

(◕‿◕ ✿) owari

**A/N: **Oh Lucy, poor, poor Lucy (hugs her tighter) you know that I like you but still you're a great actress so let's be friend again okay? (Lucy with teary-eyes hugs back). (whisper) I'm currently thinking Lucy-Hibiki tragic love affair (Lucy sweat drop and tackles me.)

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'The Will of the Wind' & 'Spring OneShot' fan fiction as well-_


End file.
